


How to Fly like an Angel

by AlphaAbi



Series: Frozen things and Pretty wings [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fangirls!Rogue&Kitty, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren and Bobby are together and so far everything is great, but Warren is still filled with fear of people he loves turning on him. Bobby wants to change that. However, it seems as though Warren is full of surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a squeal to ‘How to melt a Frozen Heart’ so I'd advise that you read that before reading this! x

Chapter one  
"All right, you can come down now!" Bobby laughed as Warren swooped around the school building. The winged mutant fluttered down next to Bobby. His cream coloured hair turned golden in the sunlight; his wings the colour of snow. Bobby tried to take in what he was looking at. Warren stood tall and proud, wings out stretched, something you wouldn't have seen only a while back. It had been about five months since they had first meet. Warren was no longer shy or bitter but instead had become quite a character. He was still rather handsome, with his sparkly blue eyes and angelic wings, though.  
He was wearing his new red and white X-Men uniform, which had holes in the back for his wings to fit through. He folded them up against his back and continued to walk towards the school.  
"Hey, you coming or what? I mean you can stay there if you want to, but you'll be late for class... And we got Professor X next in the Danger Room!" He laughed and began running away from Bobby. Bobby laughed back and, quickly, followed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
After first lesson, Bobby went to his locker to get his maths book. He heard a loud clank sound next him. He turned to see Warren leaning against the locker next to him.  
"What do you want?" Bobby laughed as Warren straightened up.  
"Well, I was wondering if you know we're a thing now, we should go on a date sometime... Like, how about tomorrow after school," Warren shuffled about, looking at his feet  
"Yes!" Bobby smiled, happily  
"At six..." Warren nodded "At that Italian place down the road from Worthington Industries," He muttered his Father's business, bitterly. Bobby didn't seem to notice, though, as he was far to happy.  
"Oh and I think your friends have been listening," Warren laughed  
Bobby looked behind him. Kitty and Rogue were trying to hide behind some lockers. They seemed to have held Pyro captive, as he was listening too. Bobby laughed and turned back around but Warren was disappeared. Then, he realised that the bell had gone and he was late for his next class.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
Bobby had sat down at a table with Kitty and Rogue.   
"So, Warren, date?" Kitty squealed   
"I mean really, Sugar!" Rogue laughed in her southern accent "You guys are perfect!"  
"What about your love lives? We never talk about them?" Bobby asked them  
"That's 'cause they're boring!" Kitty laughed   
"No but seriously, what's up with that?" Bobby smiled  
"Well, you know that I'm with Swamp-boy, Gambit," Rogue laughed "How do you think Rogue LeBeau sounds?"  
"Oh, and I'm with Piotr... Better known as Colossus!" Kitty smiled. Bobby tried to picture the little girl next to the tall, muscular metal covered mutant. He laughed.  
"So you're all good, then?" Bobby smiled. They nodded. He was so happy. Everything was perfect. He had his friends, Kitty, Rogue and Pyro, he had his boyfriend, Warren, and his friends all had lovers too. It was great.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
Bobby look at his watch. 6:02. He looked up to see Warren, wearing jeans and a long coat covering his wings.   
"You're late!" Bobby laughed  
"What? By two minutes?" Warren laughed back. They walked into the restaurant and sat down.   
A pretty waitress came to take their orders. She had blonde hair with purple streaks in it and green eyes.  
"Can I take your order?" She smiled  
"Yeah, can we have a large pepperoni pizza with two cokes, please?" Bobby smiled back  
"Of course!" She wrote down the orders and walked off. Bobby looked back at Warren. He was staring at Bobby with a blank expression. Bobby studied his face. Warren began to show anger.  
"What's the matter?" He asked  
"Hmm..." Warren purred "I think I just got real jealous..."  
"What of the girl? I know she was pretty but..." Bobby was interrupted  
"Not that! The way she looked at you, she thought you were good-looking, didn't she?" Warren licked his lips "She was right, you know,"  
Bobby flushed bright red, which was doubly visible on his pale skin.  
"Thanks..." Bobby only mouthed the words. It wasn't long until she came back with big pizza, which she placed on the table and said she was going to get the drinks. When she came back, they were already eating. Both were hungry.   
After a while, they realised that they'd eaten it all and were bored of sitting and staring at each other.   
"Let's go home," Warren smiled, warmly. Bobby nodded, blushing. They walked out of the restaurant, after paying. Bobby looked around outside. He peered around the streets. Warren looked at him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
"Making sure Kitty and Rogue aren't following us," Bobby smirked "You've gotta introduce me to them someday," Warren reached out for Bobby's hand  
"Someone's brave!" Bobby took this hand and they walked home.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five   
Back at his room in the school, Bobby was sitting on his bed watching TV. There was nothing good on so he began watching ‘That, Darn Cat!’. It was a cheesy movie from the 60s but Bobby enjoyed laughing at it's jokes.   
Suddenly, the flutter of feathers sounded from the window. Bobby made his way over to the window. Warren was hovering in the air, wings beating, gently.   
"You can come in, if you like..." Bobby smiled, softly. Warren nodded and landed on the ground with a thump. He was nowhere as much of a loner as he was before but he still was quite secretive.   
"Wanna watch the rest of the film?" Bobby sat down. Warren replied by sitting beside him and nestling down in the covers.   
"Why didn't you come through the door?" Bobby asked   
"Did Romeo just walk through the door?" Warren purred "Or did he crawl through the widow?"  
"All valid questions, my angel," Bobby nodded, smirking, before turning back to the film, just as the cat, named D.C, leapt over a fence.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six  
After telling Kitty and Rogue that Warren wanted to meet them, they were adamant that Bobby had to introduce them. The girls and Bobby waited for Warren to arrive.  
They were chatting as Warren walked in. When they saw him they all fell silent.  
"Hello," Warren smiled as he sat in front of them. Kitty and Rogue exchanged glances.  
"And what are your intentions toward our Bobby?" Kitty asked  
"You will treat our sugar, right, won't you?" Rogue asked  
"What about if you have to live with him?"  
"What about if anything happened to him?"   
"What if..."  
"Okay, calm down!" Bobby rubbed his head, a head ache starting  
"Well, intentions... Good ones, I promise. Mostly to make him happy. I'll treat him right; he deserves it. Living together? That sounds nice. And if he got hurt or sick I promise that I'd take good care of him," Warren smiled, warmly. The girls looked astonished at his answers. It was like they'd set a death trap he'd somehow survived.  
"He did it..." Rogue whispered  
"He's perfect!" Kitty squealed, clapping her hands.   
"Okay, we're in Starbucks, does anyone want a drink?" Bobby smiled, happily  
"Coffee, please," Warren nodded  
"Black coffee," Rogue smiled  
"Hot chocolate..." Kitty told him "With marshmallows... And sprinkles... And caramel sauce, please," She laughed   
Bobby nodded and stood up.  
"Don't scare him off," Bobby muttered at the girls, before leaving.  
But when he came back, he was happy to be inform that they had all gotten along just fine.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven   
After meeting Warren, the girls had insisted that Bobby met their boyfriends. So he went to their room after his lessons and met Gambit and Colossus.   
He went to their room and knocked on their door. Rogue peered around the door frame and smiled.   
"Come on in!" She gestured into the room. Bobby sat down in front of the other two boys.  
"Hi," He nodded  
"Hello, friend!" Gambit smiled   
"Hey," Colossus shook hands with him. Bobby looked across at Rogue and Kitty who gave him a smile.  
"Umh... I'm Bobby Drake..." He started but was soon interrupted  
"Remy LeBeau," Gambit smiled  
"Piotr Rasputin," Colossus nodded.  
Kitty picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on.   
"How about you boys watch some football?" She smiled  
"How about you put it on 201, please?" Piotr asked   
"Okay," she nodded and changed the channel. It was animal planet.   
"I love this show!" Remy smiled. It was the show 'Too Cute!' which was about baby animals.  
"Oh, I like this, too!" Bobby laughed and turned to watch TV. The girls looked at each other and laughed as the boys all went "aww!" at the kittens on the screen.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight   
Bobby wandered down the corridor to his locker. He pulled his maths book out of the locker and closed it. He went to leave for his next lesson but spotted something on the wall. He stopped to look at poster.   
'Ice skating at Xavier's school for Mutants' read the piece of paper.   
"Ice skating..." It rolled off the tip of Bobby's tongue. He liked the sound of Iceman ice skating. He pulled the poster off of the wall and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd ask Kitty and Rogue if they wanted to...  
No. He'd ask them after he'd asked Warren. After all, ice skating sounded romantic and absolutely crazy at the same time. Maybe it was just what they needed...


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine   
That night, Bobby decided to go home for cuddles with Warren. However, Warren was already a step ahead of him.  
As he walked it the door, he discovered Warren lying on the bed in front of the TV. He switched the screen off and throw the remote on the floor.  
"Do you know what's why more fun than my Dad's awfully boring rambling about Mutants?" Warren purred the words, softly. Dropping his school bag, he slipped into the bed covers and nestled into Warren. "You know, I wonder what that Dad of your's would think about this..." Bobby smirked  
"He'd hate he even more..." Warren muttered. He suddenly changed his attitude. "But... I've learnt that sometimes things are far better than he is... And so are far more worth the fight..." He smiled at Bobby. Bobby remembered the poster. He pushed his hand into his pocket and produced a crumpled piece of paper. He passed it to Warren.  
"I was thinking maybe..." Bobby started but he was interrupted  
"Me... On ice? Maybe it's best you don't think," Warren smirked   
"I just thought that..."   
"Whatever you want..."   
Bobby looked at Warren. He was looking into the distance, a contented look on his face. He was nothing like that broken angel that had first appeared at the school.  
"Should we tell them..." Bobby asked, almost whispering  
"Huh?" Warren turned to look at him  
"Tell everyone we're dating. I mean, Kitty and Rogue know, no doubt then that Gambit and Colossus would know too..."  
Bobby stopped and looked at Warren for any signs but Warren had the world's greatest blank expression on his face "I mean only people like Pyro... And some of the others... Not people like your Dad or..."  
"Tell 'em all, my stupid Dad included. I want them all to know," Warren said, simply, before laying a kiss on Bobby's forehead. So, Bobby just thought bliss all night...


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten   
Monday. School. Bobby rolled out of bed and crawled towards his wardrobe. He didn't have the heart to wake Warren up so he left him and got changed instead.   
Once he got to downstairs he got some toast and began to eat it, quickly. Warren made his way down in his own time. Kitty and Rogue walked to history with Bobby and they all sat in their seats and waited for the lesson to begin.   
Professor Xavier wheeled in on his hi-tech wheel chair and began the lesson. Bobby felt himself turn around to look at Warren several times, only to be met with a warm smile. Every time he turned back Xavier would give him a long stare, as though to tell him to stop turning around, but he didn't care.   
There was about five minutes left and Bobby was growing tiresome of the boring lesson. He turned to look at Warren again but this time heard the Professor X shouted at him,  
"Bobby, please, stop turning around!" He yelled, impatiently  
"Sorry, sir, its hard not to when there's something so handsome behind me..." Bobby smirked. He could practically feel Warren blushing behind him. A muffled squeal came from Kitty and Rogue.   
"Finally, you're gonna tell us!" Pyro laughed. Bobby nodded.  
"And I couldn't feel better!" He nodded before standing up and grabbing his bag. He made his way over to the door. "1,2,3..." He smiled as the bell began to ring. Slamming the door open, he raced off to next lesson, smile on his face.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven   
Warren had waited for Bobby for about five minutes. When Bobby meet him, Warren shook his head and tutted, tapping his watch,  
"We're late!" He smirked, eyes glittering with mischief. Bobby was taken back by their sparkling steel coloured beauty.   
"Sorry..." He smiled, sarcastically. He took Warren by the hand and they walked off to the ice rink. Today, Warren's wings were fully exposed. There were two holes in his shirt, just big enough for them to fit through. Bobby stared at them for a moment, silently, watching them flutter in the dim sunlight. It was getting dark out and the sun was close to setting. The ice rink was glowing golden and Bobby could see couples gliding, gracefully, around it's shimmering surface.  
"Dancing?" Bobby asked  
"You say the word as though you've never heard of it," Warren smiled. He paused for only a second or two.  
"Would you care... to dance..." He asked, finishing his sentence in a slightly shaken voice. Bobby could only manage a nod. Warren and Bobby took off their shoes. Warren got a pair of ice skates and pulled them onto his feet before leaving his shoes behind. He held a pair up for Bobby, who, simply, shook his head and watched his own ice spiral up his feet, covering his bare feet in blue. Taking Warren's hand, they walked to the ice rink without a sound. Warren was clumsy. Every time he went to fall, his wings would flail about and spread out into giant arches. Bobby smiled at him. Warren may have been clumsy but he was also a fast learner. He got to his feet and carried on. It was long until they were dancing together. The ice on Bobby's feet made it easier for him to slide along the ground. Warren gripped his hand, tightly, and placed his other hand on Bobby's shoulder. They danced for the next few songs. Bobby couldn't have been happier.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
Warren lead Bobby to the edge of the ice rink and began to kick his skates off. Bobby watched him and aloud his ice boots to melt away. Suddenly, Warren bolted forward and raced off.  
"Hey! Wait!" Bobby yelped and ran after him. However, Warren was at an advantage. Those majestic angel wings weren't just for looking pretty. He flew to the top of a hill and sat underneath the shade of a tree. Bobby finally caught up with him.  
"What was that all about?" He panted, hands on knees. Warren stood up again.  
"This..." Warren reached into his pocket before producing a small box "Do you wanna, you know... Do that marriage thing?" Warren asked, kneeling in front off Bobby, holding up a sparkling ring. Bobby's heart began to beat fast, like it had grown wings and was, desperately, trying to escape his chest.  
"You have to say yes, now," he heard a voice, tinted with a southern accent, sound from behind him. He turned to Rogue and then Kitty.  
"You have to!" Kitty smiled "After all you've been through..."  
"Oh, hurry up! I hate tension!" Pyro smirked as he staggered up the hill. Bobby turned to Warren. Kitty was right. He had been through a lot for this. He had to say yes.  
And all it took was a simple nod.  
The End


End file.
